A Magical Christmas
by MagicConan14
Summary: Sequel to Ran's Christmas Wish, and the now annual Christmas fic. White Knight and Kid fight for a wreath with a difference, Kid sings us another of his parodies...Best of all, Shinichi comes back - and he hasn't been forced into his Shinichi form! Also, the stars of Immortal have their own Christmas party in a 2 shot at the end of the fic. A bit KaiShin in end of part 2.
1. Special Heist: Knight vs Kid Again

MagicConan14 here. It's kind of early, but this is the sequel to Ran's Christmas Wish. It has 3 parts this time around – the heist, the main story and a two part called_ Christmas as an Immortal_. The White Knight is in the first 2 parts!

This fic incorporates _The Mysterious School_/_The Magic League_, _White Knight_ and (for the last part) _Immortal_. Colton's from _Second Chance_, but he appears in _White Knight_...not yet so far, but he will later.

* * *

Part 1~Golden Wreath

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the White Knight, Gloria, Erika, Ruri and Colton.

A golden wreath. Kind of useless, right? Well, some people like to go all out…including thieves on the eve of the most magical Christmas ever!

You see…

Angels go a-carolling on five before holy night.

The stars above, such a beautiful sight.

A merry Christmas I grant you

In that hopes and dreams will come true.

*Kaito Kid doodle*

That, according to Conan as he looked at it on December 20th, referred to the golden wreath hanging on the Tokyo Museum door: 'angels' was a link to halos, which are shaped like wreaths, and 'the stars above' was a reference to the decorations on the wreath.

However, Conan had disappeared before anyone could thank him…

That night, the White Knight was spotted with pure white wings that made him look like an angel out of Kid's rhyme. On the other side of Tokyo, Kid flew in on his hang glider. After both descended, Kid held out three fingers…

3…

2…

1…

They dove simultaneously and dashed over to where the wreath was hanging. After a bit of pushing and shoving, they realised that they'd grabbed it at the same time. The helmeted thief then decided to let Kid have the wreath, and all was silent once more…or was it?

Kid started singing something that sounded like _Jingle Bell Rock_, that's why it wasn't silent.

[A.N. – Knight-o-kun is actually spelt naito-kun in romaji, but to make it more understandable, I had to type that. Also, what worked was to have Japanese in there…the translation's in the fancy brackets that look like {this}.]

Knight-o-kun, Knight-o-kun, Knight-o-kun he, {Knight, Knight, Knight, dear Knight ['he' referring to the 'dear' at the start of a letter]}

Merry Christmas and lots of good cheer.

Dodging police and ste-a-ling gems,

Since you're my rival it must be fun. [The 'since' has to be squashed in a little.]

Tantei-kun, tantei-kun, tantei-kun he, {Refer to the top translation note about the 'he' at the end of this line.}

Tantei-kun is a ver-y odd kid.

Hunting down thieves is your cup of tea,

I do say myself!

I don't care what, I don't swear what

Identity you are.

Tantei-kun or Knight-o-kun, well,

I like es-cap-ing you,

That is true.

Knight-o-kun, thanking you for all your fun,

Tantei-kun, yes, as well.

Hope you get some gifts, here is one,

That's all for-or this year!

Both thieves disappeared in a puff of smoke at the end of the song, yelling out, "Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!"

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Main Story: Your Wish is My Command

Part 2~Your Wish is my Command

This is the sequel to Ran's Christmas Wish. This time, pieces of the fanfic _White Knight_ have been incorporated too, so read that if you want to understand what's going on in both part 1 and this part.

Underlines in this part mean that the words are lyrics.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the song _Christmas Lights_. That's Coldplay's.

* * *

~Chapter 1: Phone Dilemma~

"Conan-kun! I can hear your phone ringing!"

Oh sheesh. Ran had heard his phone ringing and she'd just sent a message to Shinichi. Thankfully the ringtone on both phones was the same, or else she would suspect something again. (His Shinichi phone was also set to vibrate, so he could differentiate which one rang.)

After reading the two messages (there was an unread one as well), Ran stormed into the room, grumbling under her breath about Shinichi not being there for her during the past year.

_I guess I should better satisfy her again,_ Conan thought. _Otherwise there'll be a Gomera-style rampage going on when I next appear as Shinichi!_

Darting behind a wall, he decided, _Better now than never._

He dashed into the bathroom, and then summoned up his magic. A white glow seeped out from underneath the door as the transformation began. Ran, who was passing by, suddenly became suspicious and broke down the door.

_I shouldn't try this too often; I know it'll wear me out too easily,_ Conan – or rather Shinichi – mentally remarked as he stepped out of the bathroom. The transformation was complete, and it definitely had been successful.

"Baka, ne, Shinichi! I've stopped waiting for you…" Ran started, but a death glare later she took that back and continued, "I haven't hooked up with any other guys yet, for your information." A pause, then, "You've heard about that new thief called the White Knight, yeah?"

_Of course, I __am__ the White Knight…_Shinichi muttered inside his head. He didn't dare tell Ran that, or else she might spill the beans to someone else.

Suddenly, he remembered the other text. "I got an invite to another carolling session. Do you want to come?"

Ran nodded eagerly, hoping to regain some lost time with her childhood friend.

* * *

~Chapter 2: Microphone Magic~

At eight, (about an hour earlier than last time, Shinichi noted) the carols had begun.

This time, he placed some magic on the microphone he was singing with…

Christmas night, another fight

Tears we cried a flood

Got all kinds of poison in

Poison in my blood

Some passers-by asked to join in, and the teen detective of the east nodded.

I took my feet

To Oxford Street

Trying to right a wrong

Just walk away

Those windows say

But I can't believe she's gone

When you're still waiting for the snow to fall

Doesn't really feel like Christmas at all

Up above candles on air flicker

Oh they flicker and they float

But I'm up here holding on

To all those chandeliers of hope

Like some drunken Elvis singing

I go singing out of tune

Saying how I always loved you darling

And I always will

Oh when you're still waiting for the snow to fall

Doesn't really feel like Christmas at all

Still waiting for the snow to fall

It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all

Those Christmas lights

Light up the street

Down where the sea and city meet

May all your troubles soon be gone

Oh Christmas lights keep shining on

Those Christmas lights

Light up the street

Maybe they'll bring her back to me

Then all my troubles will be gone

Oh, Christmas lights keep shining on

Oh, Christmas lights

Light up the street

Light up the fireworks in me

May all your troubles soon be gone

Oh, Christmas lights keep shining on

That song just suited the current situation all too well. At least Sonoko wasn't there to tease them about their little romantic scene again!

* * *

Next time, there'll be another song, so stay tuned!

I think this part of A Magical Christmas will go for 3 chapters approximately. That means I'll keep updating other fics in the meantime...I want to put out the final part of A Magical Christmas closer to Christmas Day.

Please read and review!


	3. Main Story: Sing It!

Chapter 3: Stone-hard Like Titanium

Disclaimer: I don't own this song. It's David Guetta and Sia's.

* * *

After jumping down from his hiding place (someone's rooftop), Kaito switched his appearance to that of Sonoko's and began singing:

You shout it loud

Shinichi and Ran just gave him a perplexed look as he sang the first line. He just ignored the pair and continued.  
but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bull is brick of shame  
you shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
brick of shame, take your rain  
fire away, fire away  
you shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium…

'Sing it!' Kaito commanded the couple as he launched into the next stanza. They reluctantly joined in.  
Cut me down  
but it's you who had offered there to fall  
A ghost town with haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Brick of shame, you take your rain  
Fire away, fire away  
you shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium…

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who rise  
Stone-hard, thus bulletproof

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

"Sonoko…what's going on?" Ran asked him as he curtseyed and soaked up the applause. (Sonoko had been wearing a dress that night.)

"Baka ne, {stupid, huh?} tantei-kun!" Kaito declared, switching back to his normal voice and costume. "This is better than April Fool's Day!" He had been noting the duo's 'We got tricked!' faces before he said that last comment. Before Shinichi could do anything, Kid escaped using his hang glider. Shinichi couldn't do anything because he'd gained a headache, courtesy of his conversion.

The teen detective of the east stumbled into the Mouri Detective Agency, his transformation still sapping his energy. Finally, he could stand it no longer – his legs felt like jelly and his head was throbbing. Ducking under the blankets of Conan's makeshift bed, he started the change back to his smaller, bespectacled counterpart.

_Kid will have to explain his appearance at a later date,_ Shinichi thought as he slid back into his Conan clothes and glasses.

* * *

Once again, I resorted to fancy bracketed translation.

Please read and review!


	4. Main Story: Why, Kid?

KaiShin warning in the next section, for all of you that don't like that sort of stuff.

Remember, this is the last chapter of A Magical Christmas...

The last chapter has an altered suggestion made by a friend at a Kris Kringle.

* * *

~Why, Kid? ~

On that fateful night called Christmas, Conan scheduled a little rendezvous with his Kaito Kid.

"Just why did you appear at the carolling session?" Conan wanted to know.

"I needed to know you were alright!"

_Oh seriously? _Conan thought, yet realised he was actually touched by this reply.

Just before Kid disappeared in one of his smoke bomb clouds, he pecked his tantei-kun on the cheek…

Afterwards, he didn't even understand why he did that. 'Stupid,' he muttered to himself while sitting on his bed. 'I can't believe I even enjoyed kissing a guy!'

* * *

~Kris Kringle with a Twist~

Gathered in the same square they had gone carolling in, a huge Christmas tree stood guard as the whole gang arrived for the Kris Kringle on Boxing Day. (No, really – the Christmas tree was so big, it could be seen for miles around, and it had a few security cameras embedded into the star at the top.) Conan was tossing some dice into the air and catching them as he observed the guests arriving. The events of Christmas had got him wondering what would happen if Kid admitted they liked each other…not as rivals or friends…

Everyone's presents got labelled with a red number from one to six. Because there were so many, green numbers also got affixed to each present.

After rolling one of the dice Conan had with him, everyone had to pick out the present allocated by that number. If the present with a green 'one' and a red 'one' had been taken (or whatever number was the case), they had to take the next available consecutive green number with the red number given by the dice. If they were one of the last and there were no more red numbered presents of that number available, then they had to keep rolling until a red number was decided.

At the count of three (subsequently following everybody's turns), everyone got to open their presents at the same time.

Surprise, surprise: hilarity ensued.

Obviously people weren't told the dice thing would happen because not too many people were happy with their gifts.

Conan ended up with some gaudy pair of sunglasses – practically no use to him when he had Agasa's version of glasses.

Ran acquired a Kamen Yaiba game…yet she passed it on to Conan.

Kaito, who knew exactly which presents were which due to a Kid gadget of his, switch the numbers on some of the presents and got a box of Swiss chocolates.

Heiji probably received the weirdest gift of them all – it was actually intended to be for him! It was a teru teru bozu. 'Guess I did get punished fer it after all,' he muttered as Conan laughed at him. [You should know why, it's the Red Horse Among the Flames lead-up.]

Kazuha death glared the ROFL-ing Conan into a silent submission as she explained that this Christmas had been filled with miserable weather - mostly rain - and she wanted to go out with Heiji while she still could.

* * *

The 'Kazuha does a death glare at Conan' scene is straight out of Ablaze. Did you realise that?

Please read and review!


	5. Christmas as an Immortal: Preparation

Christmas as an Immortal

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this two shot. However, I realise I said Colton's going to appear in White Knight. He isn't, now that I added in a new character.

This is set somewhere between the first chapter and the 'Payphone' songfic, on the Christmas while Shinichi is the same age as the other canonically teen characters (27). This is from the perspective of a character that may not have been too appropriate to be added…See the end notes of _Immortal_ to find out why.

* * *

The figure peered into the frosty window, observing all that was going on inside Kudo's mansion (well, the first floor anyway). It was swathed in a thick black coat and boots which stood out in stark contrast to the pure white snow swirling around it.

It was Neechan, back in her hometown for the holidays. I could tell from her trademark hairdo peeking out from among the synthetic fur her jacket's hood was lined with.

I was watching her from my green Ferrari outside the mansion because I myself had a surprise for Kudo to make him feel better for the holidays, what with his 'condition' and all…Neechan would only make it much better.

…

Geez, when did Kudo ever get out of his house? I was getting antsy…but if Kudo was gonna make me wait, then I would. I needed to be patient.

…

Finally!

I snuck in as quietly as I could, using a route that was disguised as a manhole. (That route also led to Kudo's Hakase's house, but you didn't need to know that.) Neechan, on the other hand, had decided to go back to her apartment before Kudo even had one chance to see her.

/

Working as quickly as I could, I set up the Kudo mansion for the night of Kudo's immortal life.

/

Streamers? Check. Food (mostly Osakan specialties to cater for myself)? Check. One immortal 27-year-old? …Not just yet. Placing my eye level with the mansion's front door's keyhole, I spotted Kudo.

Quick! Hide somewhere!

As I turned to do so, there was a hindrance just when I needed it – Neechan had come back. I could hear her voice through the door, ever complaining and moaning. Too much like Kazuha, I realised.

There was the sound of a key turning in the lock…

My footfalls were pretty loud as I thudded up the stairs. I hope Kudo didn't hear them!

/

-Narrator POV-

Meanwhile, Kaito Kid was nearby, singing this to the first verse of Ode to Joy's tune:

Flying all around the 'scrapers,

Stealing Jirokichi's gems,

While it seems that you don't like me,

I'm a good person, indeed.

It was meant to be for Tantei-kun.

* * *

I can totally imagine 27-year-old Heiji in a green Ferrari – although he would probably be happier with an Osaka-made car.

The manhole route is from Elemental's Kingdom, a deleted fic.

I omitted Heiji's accent because that would make things too difficult for me.

Please read and review! Next chapter will be from Shinichi's perspective.


	6. Christmas as an Immortal: Reaction

Final one! I'd better hurry…It'll be Christmas before we know it!

The little piece of Kaito Kid singing was just meant to be filler fluff. It won't get finished…unless you request it to be finished.

* * *

I rushed in, my face flushed. I could feel it warming up my face, that's how I knew. Ran followed close behind.

Suddenly, I took in my surroundings, realising that something had gone on – like a party. Hattori popped out from behind a living room chair and then, just as Hattori was going to yell out, "Merry Christmas!"…

"What are you doing in the mansion, Hattori?! I was just about to do something with Ran!" I shouted at him. All was silent as I glared at him angrily. I realised, though, a corner of his mouth was twitching…

The doorbell rang, cutting through the uneasy silence.

Everyone I knew had crowded up behind the door.

"W-What's the meaning of this?" I slightly stuttered, taken aback by my visitors. My anger had dissipated like condensation of everyone's breath.

"Y'see, I've set up a Christmas party for ya! That's what's goin' on!" he told me. I shook my head with a smirk. Even though I might be the best detective in Japan, I was stupid when it came to this.

/

Ran and I got ourselves out of the middle of the party to do what we wanted to do…no, no, don't think wrongly. I wanted to exchange presents with her.

I'd chosen this present because of something that happened at Izu once...

As the exchange happened, a glint caught my eye. Looking closer, I spotted Hattori peeking through a pair of binoculars. That guy hadn't lost his sense of humour in 10 years…

"Get out, Hattori!" we yelled in unison. (Ran's yell had an extra '–kun' added to the 'Hattori'.)

/

-Narrator POV-

When Ran opened her present, she thought it was a prank.

It was a one-piece swimsuit.

"Shinichi!" Watch out, people, here she comes…

/

Meanwhile, Shinichi opened his present to find…a charm bracelet. It already had two charms on it: a heart and an 'S'. It would be embarrassing to wear it, but it would be safe enough to keep it.

"Well, isn't that sweet? " Heiji muttered to himself as he peered through his binoculars at Shinichi once more.

* * *

Please read and review! Merry Christmas and happy New Year too!


	7. Secret Chapter: Calling for Christmas

Calling for Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this one shot.

To bump this fic up for Christmas, I'm doing this one shot. It's a Calling for You version of Christmas!

* * *

Florana. The place where the Gosho boys and Haibara had spent their past mundane 18 years…

Well, not Kaito, that is. He was up to his tricks again with the merchant.

"Stop it!" Hakuba yelled out as the merchant suffered the loss of some of his most prized selling items. He snuck behind Kaito, snatched the jewellery (and other miscellaneous items) and threw it back to the man.

As the merchant bowed his thanks, a shadow swept across his balding head. It was the Master!

"Where is Haibara Ai?" he growled, giving the merchant the worst death stare anyone could handle.

Hakuba and Kaito were long gone now, so they didn't see this happening…

/

Heiji tossed the sword Akako had given him from one hand to the other. There was absolutely no explanation as to how it worked, and he was baffled enough trying to think of one.

Meanwhile, Haibara Ai was in the living room of the house they were currently in, decorating the tree for Christmas – uncharacteristic as it was. A shadow swept over her, and a crow nose poked right in front of her face. Soon, she'd gone without a trace, and no sounds had been made to alert the Gosho boys either. One thing was weird though: Kaito and Hakuba were missing.

/

Peeking around the wall from where he was, Heiji was the first to discover that Haibara was AWOL – away without leave. "The Master must have come to get her!" he exclaimed while he ran out the door. Shinichi followed in hot pursuit.

After gaining leads from the merchant and a snow-covered path, the two tanteis found a rickety village house coated in snow. Through the window, Shinichi spied Haibara with a bunch of presents in hand. Why was she here?

At the count of three from Hattori, he pulled the door open. As the door's creak echoed throughout the quaint cottage, a party blower went off. It hadn't been the Master that had arrived, only Kaito in disguise! Hakuba, strange as it was, had helped in setting up this abandoned cottage for their celebrations.

/

When Christmas Day came around, Kaito – who'd been sleeping under the tree like an eager little kid – tore open his present to find the merchant's sceptre inside.

"I thought you might like it," Haibara admitted from the open doorway. "We all had to pay for it, so now you have to pay us back."

The rest of the presents were sorted through, and then the five of them headed to the village to spend the rest of their Christmas the only way they knew how.

* * *

I did say that chapter 6 was the end…ha-ha. I didn't lie about it; I just thought that this needed a bump up so that it actually was at the top of the fic list on Christmas Eve.

Also, I said that there was going to be The Mysterious School Christmas special this time, didn't I?...I didn't do that because thematically, White Knight and TMS work the same. I did TMS last time for the major Christmas special too.

You can imagine what the other presents were...I won't choose for you.

Again, merry Christmas and a happy New Year! I've got lots planned for 2013, so hopefully we survive the apocalypse that is 2012!


End file.
